


What's in the Box?

by Jinngersnap



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Boys in dresses, M/M, Mild Roughness, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinngersnap/pseuds/Jinngersnap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((repost to new account!!))<br/>Dipper’s worst mistake in life was telling Bill that he ‘owed him one’. Because when Bill spouted out the idea of Dipper wearing dresses, Dipper had no idea how to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in the Box?

“Well, are you going to come out?”

Bill was alone, for the moment at least. Waiting in front of the bathroom of the Mystery Shack, staring intently (and very tediously, as of now) at the doorknob, back leaned against the wooden hallway. He was bored. This was boring. His interest left a good ten minutes ago, when Dipper began to refuse to answer his questions outside the bathroom.

Even now, there was no answer.

“Did you even finish dressing? Don’t tell me you need help. Do you actually need help?”

“No-...!”

A tired groan came from Bill – at least he  _answered_  this time...

“So you are all dressed.”

There was another bout of silence, but it at least ended with a quiet “yes...”

“So, then come out.”

“--What? No! Bill this is  _stupid--_ I can’t believe I actually ag-... agreed... to this...”

Bill began to groan now, using his heel to push himself from the wall and press his palm flat against the bathroom door. “Exactly. You agreed to this Pine Tree. Don’t make me remind you what I--”

“No! No, it’s...” there was a sigh, and a small rattle to the doorknob. Bill actually began to smirk at the thought of him locking the door to keep the demon out. As if locks really  _meant_  anything at all.

Only a crack opened in the door, the bathroom light switching off to make Dipper barely visible at all as he peeked his head through the opening. “You don’t need to keep bringing that up as if it gets you good checks on your record...!”

“But it does, doesn’t it?” Bill was leaning back, hands still on the door to keep it open, eyes running down the darkened slit in the door, but there was nothing that Dipper was really letting be seen. “Besides, you’re the one that asked for  _that_.”

“What? No! No, I--...! I didn’t! And I did  _not_  ask for it to be so... p-... public, either. That was all  _you_.”

Bill didn’t seem haltered by that, pressing a little at the door. “Point is, it ended with you saying you  _owed_  me one--”

“Stupidest thing I’ve said in years...”

“--and this is what I asked for. Jeeze. You humans and your pride and privacy. I  _waited_  for a day that your family would be out.”

Dipper was grumbling now, moving a little away from the crack in the door. “I’m surprised you even did that much, to be honest.”

“Yes. You should be. Now,” Bill had begun to press harder on the door to the bathroom, Dipper backing up further into the dark bathroom. “Open up.”

Bill was strong. Strong enough that Dipper had to fully step back, afraid the door was going to break if he tried to close it on the demon. “Alright, okay...! Just, don’t... Ugh...” he sighed a little, still stepping back towards the bathtub. “I’d say ‘ _don’t laugh_ ’ but that’s pretty much useless with you, isn’t it?”

“You’re getting to know me pretty well, Pine Tree...” Gloved fingers flicked the light switch on, and Dipper was already wincing his eyes at the light. And, not only that, but... He almost  _didn’t_  want to see Bill’s reaction to this...

A lot of things had flown out of Bill’s mouth when he was thinking of ways that Dipper could ‘ _pay him back_ ’ for a... rather embarrassing situation that happened a few weeks ago. One that just  _had_  to happen outside, near public people, a place he needed to keep quiet and... for once, Bill actually... servicing  _him_ , and not demanding anything back in return.

Something that Dipper should have  _never_  ended with a half minded ‘ _I owe you one, man..._ ’ during the afterglow of the situation. Worst mistake. He knew that now.

Because Bill never forgot a line like that. And Bill had been throwing out ideas of payback for weeks now. And, for all of them, Dipper was able to act disinterested or be able to tell Bill a firm ‘no way’. But this one...

This one, he made the mistake of turning red, stalling, staring at Bill with a few seconds of horror and embarrassment. Which set the request in stone.

Bill wanted Dipper in a dress.

Dipper was pretty sure it wasn’t a... weird kink thing. Bill barely understood clothing himself, let alone the fact that Dipper... never in his life planned to wear one. So there was no way that Bill would realize how... awkward this suddenly felt. Dipper figured that Bill just liked the idea of him being nervous...

Luckily, the dress wasn’t too... weird. In fact, it was sort of old fashioned. A light pinkish color, and with a high neckline and white collar. Sleeveless, something that stayed tight around his chest above a thin ribbon band. The skirt of the dress even flowed out just a bit, covered in some (according to Dipper) tacky floral pattern. It was... something he’d picture Mabel in during Easter or other spring holidays when they were younger.

Mostly because it was short, too. Not his size at all, the edges of the skirt hitting high above his knees. Simple or not, it was... humiliating. Even if Bill would never fully understand  _how_  or  _why_.

Bill was even silent, staring at him. It made Dipper all the more anxious, hands moving up to pull at the collar. Too tight - he didn’t like it. He didn’t like any of this. And the way Bill ware just  _watching_  him was making his face grow hot. Dipper couldn’t even look up to lock eyes with the demon, afraid to know  _where_  Bill was looking.

But the silence was gut wrenching, and Dipper finally took a deep breath, looking up with a glare to find Bill’s eyes quickly examining the dress. He looked... Curious. Which was scary. Curious and interested, his gloved hand moving up to tap at his chin.

It was... aggravating, horribly so. Bill was so easily intimidating, mostly just in his height. Even though Dipper had grown taller, he still couldn’t match up to the man in this... body of his, measuring something around 6’2’’ or 6’3’’ at least. That, and Dipper was very much aware of what he could still  _do_  in this form. He didn’t have all his abilities outside of the mindscape, but there were still definitely many things to fear in the man.

But the way he was... looking down over him, eyes running over his entire body, set a different type of intimidation into Dipper. One he was almost ashamed to say made the bathroom suddenly feel very warm, very quickly.

He opened his mouth to question Bill, to ask him if they could just get this over with, or if he was going to just continue to ogle him the entire time... Then the question was cut off, Dipper not even managing a word out, quickly taking a step back as Bill suddenly leaned low, crouching, hand moving over the floral skirt of the dress.

“Wha-... What are you even doing...?” He didn’t want to do this in a bathroom. He wasn’t even sure what ‘ _this_ ’ even meant. Bill only asked for the dress, not the... things that Dipper was pretty sure the dress could lead to. And the way Bill was watching him, he was already pretty sure... Then again, there was a huge chance that Bill would find nothing about this sexual at all.

One could only hope.

Those thoughts flew out the window when Bill began to pull at the bottom of the dress, neck craning to try and look beneath it. Dipper acted  _fast_ , hands slapping Bill’s away and pressing his hands over the front of his dress with a loud huff.

“What the hell are you doing?! You can’t just...!” No. Bill wouldn’t even understand  _this_  even, would he? Even after all the things him and Mabel have been trying to teach him, Bill was still horribly challenged when it came to... manners.

Bill didn’t look phased at all however, looking up to Dipper with a bit of a blank face. “I just wanted to see and make sure.”

A lump quickly grew in Dipper’s throat, but he swallowed that down quickly.  “S-... See what.”

He knew he shouldn’t stutter. He knew that stuttering meant that Bill was winning.

And the smirk on Bill’s face reassured Dipper that Bill  _knew_  he was doing just that. Bill had the upper hand, here. He always had the upper hand.

“Making sure. Did you put on  _everything_  that was in the bag?”

Dipper was already expecting that question, throwing down a glare but giving a nod. “Yes.”

“Good! Great! We are half way there then!” Bill stood then, throwing down a cheeky grin before walking out of the bathroom entirely. Dipper stood there, gawking at the doorframe, before a loud “Are you coming, Pine Tree?” had him shuffling out of the room. Bill was heading towards the living room.

That was bad news.

“Wh-... Where are you going? Bill!” He chased after Bill quickly, hands holding down the hem of the short dress, feet barely making sound on the wood floor. Stockings. He was made to wear stockings, too.

Bill stopped, looking behind him and... actually looking confused for a second. “Ah, well. I’m going to the living room! We need somewhere to sit and really appreciate such fine fashion, right? Ah, unless...” A smirk stretched across the demon’s face, and he took a few steps back towards Dipper, long legs letting him close in within seconds. The (damned) gloved fingers slowly tilted Dippers chin as Bill’s face drew close, eye almost closed entirely as he stared down at the boy. “Unless,” voice low and husky now, “you  _don’t_  want to fuck on your uncle’s favorite chair.”

Dipper actually squeaked, feeling his cheeks grow a  _lot_  hotter than before, voice catching in his throat as he tried to even find his words. “W--wha-- No I-, we  _ca_ n’t...! Not  _there,_ Jes _us_  Bill!” Dipper was tearing his chin away from the hand, but Bill was already straightening, snickering as he did so.

“Your voice cracked, even now.”

A deep glare came to Dipper now. His voice was the lowest thing on the list of things to be teased about right now, but still Bill seemed to know exactly what ticked Dipper off.

“I thought humans grew out of that after puberty.”

“They... do. Most do. Some... don’t. It’s perfectly normal...!”

“So you just have a weird voice.”

Bill had a perpetual grin at this point, and Dipper knew there was no point in fighting over this. In fact, he knew that throwing a fit was exactly what Bill wanted, and he wasn’t trying to let Bill win  _this_  fight as well.

The demon even seemed to notice this, smirk growing less cocky and more menacing, body relaxing as he stared down at Dipper. “Alright. Upstairs, then.” It wasn’t a question. Not even an offer. Dipper knew it was a command. And the act of being commanded, that voice growing serious and cold, telling what to do...

If it was Bill’s normal tone, joking and annoying, he would have scoffed. But when it turned serious and low, cold, Dipper’s knees turned weak. And Bill knew this. Which meant Dipper could only give a slow nod to the demand, hands still holding the bottom of the dress down as he hurried up the stairs. He even made sure to place his hands over the  _back_  of his dress, just in case Bill tried to lift it again.

“F.Y.I., this  _isn’t_  ‘fine fashion in the least. It’s just some... short Sunday dress that some kid would wear to church or something! A  _kid_! Hence why it doesn’t even fit me!”

“Someone’s picky. I thought it looked nice. The stockings even match, you should be thankful!”

“I don’t  _care_  about the stockings, just...!” Dipper sighed deeply, getting to the top of the stairs and beginning to rub his face. He was  _not_  about to get into a fight with a  _demon_  about a dress that he chose. He didn’t even care! He wanted out of it, and not in the sense that’d excite Bill.

“If it makes you feel any better, Pine Tree, I didn’t spend any of your human currency on it.”

Dipper turned his head slowly, watching as Bill stepped up into the room, mindlessly fixing the cuffs of his dress shirt. “So you... stole it. I’m wearing a stolen dress.”

“And stockings.”

“And... yes, the socks too--”

“And the undergarments, if you put those on too.”

Dipper’s voice hitched in his throat, a groan stopping before gritted teeth. He didn’t even want to  _breathe_ , let alone look into that stoic blank face. “Y-... Yes. Those too.”

“Right then! Everything is in order, no reason to stay out here and dawdle our time away! We don’t have a lot of it, after all.” Bill was back to sounding chipper, a voice that irritated Dipper to no end, even now. Even more so that he knew he’d easily fall victim to that very voice when it told him to do something...

Bill opened the door, not even bothering to invite Dipper inside. And Dipper followed, knowing he would, knowing that  _Bill_  knew he would. Annoying. Even now, Bill didn’t seem to be paying him much mind, looking around the attic room, poking at things, flipping through a few books (that definitely  _weren’t_  the journal. He wasn’t stupid). There was only one bed now - Mabel long since splitting the room with him, taking over the room downstairs (once the breakroom of Soos’s, who didn’t mind at all giving it up for a summer). Instead, in place of her bed, was a small computer desk, ordained with a large boxy looking computer monitor and a busted up looking tower.

Not the best. Nothing like what he had at home. But with Grunkle Stan, he took what he could get.

“Ah, right where I left it.”

Bill’s voice ripped Dipper back into the real world, throwing his gaze over to see the demon picking up a small brown box. It wasn’t huge, which... hopefully meant no weapons were inside. Weird masochistic sexual things were something that Dipper put his foot down too immediately (at least... when directed towards himself).

“What’s in the box...?”

Bill didn’t answer, sitting happily onto Dipper’s bed, moving back to press his back against the headboard, looking under the lid of the box with a small grin.

“...  _What’s in the box_?” Again, more emphasis. Somehow, Bill’s silence was making this more horrifying.

“You should ask that again, Pine Tree. But this time with a lot more anguish, and maybe a gun in your hand.”

“What...?”

“There’s not a head in the box, at least.”

“Huh-- what?! Of course-- Why would there be a he-head? What the hell are you playing at?!”

Bill stared for a moment, before solemnly shaking his head, placing the box beside him on the bed. “Sheesh, Pine Tree. You really don’t watch any good thriller movies, do you? I mean, I’ve only seen  _some_  of your human cinema pictures, and I figured that one was a classic.”

“A... a classic. Right. Okay. You were... trying to make a pop media reference.”

“Sure.”

“Okay...” a long sigh, rubbing his neck. Dipper wasn’t even going to bother searching his memory banks for what movie that was a reference from. If it had heads in boxes, it was probably some horror film that... wasn’t a turn on at  _all_ , so didn’t really need to be talked about right now, right...? Leave it to Bill to think that decapitation is good pillow talk.

“You’re so picky,” there was amusement in Bill’s voice, and he was even leaning over a little as he spoke. “Fine, alright. I’ll show you what’s inside. But you have to come here first.”

Dipper watched his face carefully, trying to read it. “Okay... Alright.” Dipper made a few steps forward, and Bill was leaning back again. “Wh-... When you say ‘come here’, do you mea--”

“Come here.”

“Right...”

He should have known. He read it in Bill’s tone. He did as he was told, slowly climbing onto the bed, hands taking Bill’s shoulders as he moved to straddle him. The position already got him blushing, which was now only made worse by the fact that he was straddling this dapper clothed man while wearing a little spring dress.

Just Bill placing his hands on Dipper’s hips was enough to get the boy gasping. The dress was somehow making him feel more... sensitive? No. That wasn’t the word he was looking for. Vulnerable was close, but not exactly it, either. He didn’t feel like he was in any immediate danger - not like this. No, instead he felt...

Exposed was a good word.

“You’re cute, Pine Tree.”

“Shut up...” it was barely a mumble, gaze turned down, red and embarrassed.

“Isn’t that what I am supposed to call you? Someone in a dress like this, red faced, pouting. Cute. Or ‘darling’. You know what? I like that word better.” He moved his hand to tilt the boy’s chin, forcing that flushing face to look up at him as he drew close. There was a purr to his voice as he spoke lowly, “You look simply  _darling_  tonight, Pine Tree.”

It got chills to run up Dipper’s spine. And, despite how he wanted them to be the terrified or disgusted chills, they weren’t. They were the little tremors that were already setting his body on fire, making his lips part as a nearly silent whine played at the edge of his tongue.

Bill was winning. He couldn’t let him win so easily. There was absolutely no doubt that Bill  _was_  going to win, but Dipper could  _at least_  make it a hassle, right...?

“You really don’t get it, do you...?”

“Get what, kid?”

He gave a small groan, pulling his chin away from Bill’s grasp. “The dress! Jeeze. You put me in it and don’t even... don’t even  _get_  it.”

This time, Bill gave a groan. “Get  _what_?”

“Men don’t  _wear_  dresses...!”

Bill didn’t make much noise at all, staring at Dipper for a moment, before actually giving a tilt of his head. “Huh? Why not?”

“Wh-... What? Why not? Because it’s...! Girls... do, it’s...” No, of course. Dipper was right before. This was a thing that was totally beyond Bill’s grasp of... normal human customs. “It just is. That’s the way it is...”

“Sounds pretty inessential to me.”

Dipper let out a long sigh, arms letting go of Bill’s shoulders to flop down into his lap. “ _All_  human nature is inessential to you.”

“Well, yes. A lot of it is. But humans are...  _strange_.” Bill took Dipper’s withdrawal as a chance to move his own hands forward, hands flowing slowly down his hip line. It got Dipper to give a small huff, but he didn’t move away from the touches “You are the only mammals that have such peculiar stances on what one should and shouldn’t do.”

“Not... not  _entirely_.” This was beginning to get into grounds that Dipper didn’t know how to fully explain to a  _demon_  that didn’t even hold much recognition over his  _own_  gender. If anyone asked Bill, he’d give a simple ‘I’m Bill Cipher’, or ‘a demon!’ in response. “Look, It’s hard to explain, I j--”

“Ah, no,” A gloved thumb was being pressed to Dipper’s lips, halting his explanation. “I don’t really care. Point is, Pine Tree, you’re weird. All of that stuff is weird. And silly. Unnecessary! So many other things in the world that you humans should be fumbling over, and instead you worry about who should and shouldn’t wear a nice dress.”

Dipper was beginning to pout beneath Bill’s thumb, eyebrows slightly furrowed. If anything was unnecessary, it was this conversation.

“Now then, Pine Tree, in my  _own_  conceit...” The hand left Dipper’s mouth to lay on the small of his back, pushing his body closer to Bill’s. “You look nice. I like that dress. I still think you look quite fetching in it.”

A small grumble left Dipper’s throat, hands bracing against Bill’s chest to keep him from falling completely against it as Bill moved him closer. “If you like it so much, you wear it...”

“I wouldn’t object to that.”

A scoff from the boy now, “Not like it’d fit you.”

Bill met it with a grin, “I’d get one of my own. But,” his face moved close, smirking lips grazing Dipper’s jawline as they moved towards his ear. “This isn’t what we are here to do, Pine Tree. I have my own goals here.” That damn husky voice was coming again, almost vibrating in Bill’s chest. Dipper swore he could  _feel_  his chest move beneath his fingers.

“Then can I take this off...?” He knew it was a fruitless request, though there was no harm in trying. But Bill’s snicker against his skin gave hold to the fact that it wouldn’t be happening.

“You’re staying in that until you pass out, kid.”

_Of course._ Dipper should have known that the second he put this on. In fact, he pretty much did. He only hoped that he’d get a chance to take it  _off_ before his sister or grunkle returned home. He knew he wouldn’t win any sort of fight with Bill, especially in a situation such as this. It was best just to... shut up. Focus on Bill’s hands that were beginning to now slide down his thighs. Outer thighs. Not inner thighs.

Dipper  _really_  hated the fact that he  _wanted_  those hands to touch there, and stop being so slow. Bill was... rarely slow in this. Normally quick and to the point (after he got the hang of things, of course).

Now, instead he was moving slow, touching, smirking and almost purring into Dipper’s ear, making his breath hitch and grow heavy even though heavy was the exact  _opposite_  of things going on here.

“You didn’t shave.”

That was the first thing to pop out of the demons breath, reminding Dipper how annoying and moment-killing he could be. “It wasn’t requested of me.”

“Oh, I know. I wasn’t really expecting it, not fully anyhow. I would have liked to have seen it, maybe.” His hands were only moving across of the top of Dipper’s thighs now, thumb pads barely pressing at his inner thigh. It made him want to  _grunt_  at Bill, but he didn’t. He held that in.

“Why does it matter...? You never take off your gloves anyway, n-... Not like it feels any different to you...”

It only got a low chuckle from the demon, hands traveling upwards and under the skirt of the dress, but still never really going towards the place where Dipper  _actually_  wanted them to go. But asking would make Bill stall more, snicker into his ear again...

No, instead of snickering at his ear, there were small nibbles. Bites and licks that were making his knees shake, his hips actually move closer to the demon’s, teeth biting lips in order to keep in any  _really_  embarrassing noises. The touches were proving to be annoying at this point, rubbing, ghosting across his inner thighs now but only in small bits. Hell, even going up to press against his groin, the...  _panties_ , god they were panties, small, barely any real fabric or hold to them. It half-humiliated to even know that he was  _hard_  at this point, pressing against the gloved hand that’d randomly brush across it.

It was... hell. Literal hell. Bill never gave or participated in foreplay. He was going slow, smirking about it, Dipper could  _feel_  the smirk against his skin. And there... had to be a reason. Either Bill had a reason, or he finally came upon the realization that slow teasing was... horribly annoying and yet one of the biggest turn ons.

He could feel Bill nibbling on his neck now, palm actually cupping his groin and encouraging him to roll his hips into it. Which, against his better wishes, his hips did happily on their own. It didn’t give a lot of pressure; in fact, Bill was almost doing this just soft enough to piss Dipper off. But it was growing more and more irritating, not to mention strange.

He needed to change the pace, without giving signal to Bill that he was totally, one hundred percent, winning this round. A quick glance around the room made his eyes lay on the small box again. He... wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to ask about it or not. But if it got Bill actually doing more than these ghosting touches without Dipper having to  _beg_ , he was all for it.

“Bill...” his voice was more high pitched than he meant it to be, causing him to try and clear his throat and try again. “B-bill...” he said again, though he already had the man’s attention, a small sigh leaving his lips as Bill pulled away and their cheeks momentarily brushed against each other. Bill wouldn’t understand any bit of intimacy or romance he made, everything was by accident - Dipper had grown to accept that. But even so, it was funny how even the smallest of brushes like that had Dipper wanting to smile.

“What is it, kid.”

Bill’s voice put Dipper back in the right state of mind, quickly shaking his head and glancing down at the box. “What’s... in there. Is it something to do with...  _this_ , or are you just keeping weird things in there.”

“It  _could_  be empty. I could just be getting you more bothered and worried, thinking I have something up my sleeve.”

Dipper scoffed a bit, hips moving away from Bill’s hand. “Like you’re  _that_  clever.”

It was one of those insults that you throw at friends in a playful teasing way, something that just fell out of your mouth and didn’t get any real reactions. Like a ‘your mom’ or ‘your face’ remark. And it was only afterwards, when Bill grew silent, that Dipper realized that Bill  _wasn’t_  one of those easy going friends who could take a joke. He looked up into the demon’s eyes, raising one of his eyebrows, hoping (god, was he hoping) that Bill wasn’t going to try and prove him wrong.

But his stoic face began to smirk. A lump grew in Dipper’s throat, knowing that he sealed his fate for the night in less than five words.

Bill’s hips moved quickly, bucking upwards and sending Dipper falling backwards. His hands flew up to try and grab onto Bill’s shoulders, giving a quick “--Hey!” as he flopped down, head almost hitting the bed’s footboard. “You-...! Asshole, I almost hit my head!”

“Nah.”

A small growl left Dipper as he scowled down at the demon, watching as Bill began to position himself between his legs. It actually made Dipper want to move his thighs together - in fact he did, but Bill didn’t stop him at all. Instead, Bill picked up the small box, and placed it next to Dipper’s side. With a small push, the box toppled over, contents spilling out.

The second they did, Dipper’s face grew hot, red, eyes tearing away to look at the smirking face above him. “No-- No, hah- You’re  _joking_ , there’s no way-...! Where did you ev-... even get... those...?” He couldn’t look back at them, didn’t  _want_  to, knowing exactly what he saw in that split second. He wasn’t sure how  _many_ , but he was sure... the multicolored barrage of...  _toys_.

Toys. There were shapes and sizes that he didn’t pay attention to, but he knew exactly what they were. Things he never, ever, planned to use on _himself_ , and definitely not with Bill in the room. But they were there, and Bill was smirking. Dipper regretted ever asking about the box.

“I thou--... I thought the deal was just about the dress...”

“It was.”

Bill was already running his hand over the toys, picking a few up and actually looking at them. Curiously. Dipper couldn’t help but gulp - there was no way Bill knew how to even use these things. That’s what this was. This was just a learning experience for the demon. Dipper was just a sexual guinea pig.

“S-so you’re... going back on a deal. Again.”

Bill snickered, tossing one toy behind him (which was a rather... large toy, in which Dipper was  _thankful_  that Bill seemed to have discarded it for use). “All this time and you still think that there’s any truth in my deals.”

A small scoff left Dipper then, sitting up on his elbows. The toy that Bill had in his hands, rolling around in his fingers, was something Dipper could only really describe as a small vibrator. Small, hooked to a small remote with a little cord. “I’m starting to realize this.”

“You should have realized it ages ago, kid.” Bill began to scoot closer now, knees moving around Dipper’s hips, and making Dipper’s own thighs begin to separate. But Bill only showed the small vibrator to Dipper, twisting it in gloved hands. “What is this?”

Dipper gave a small groan, moving his face away from the toy being shoved into it. “It’s...! Just some little vibrator. It vibrate. Shakes. Some people use them for... uh. Alone... time.”

“Right, masturbation. Okay. So people don’t usually use this when with a partner.”

“Uh- they...  _can_ , I guess.”

“Can I use it on you?” It wasn’t even fully a question, despite the upward pitch at the end of the sentence.

“Y-you don’t...  _have_  to.”

“Okay.”

Dipper blinked as Bill  _actually_  put it down, digging back in the pile the box created. There was... no way Bill would actually let him get away with this, right...? Dipper wouldn’t actually be able to say no to these things and have Bill listen, would he...?

“How about this one?”

He was holding up another, one that made Dipper’s head fly back as he covered his face, groaning. “Oh god-- Where did you even get these...?!”

“Not what I asked, Pine Tree.”

“Th--... Those are...” he glanced back up, looking at the plastic toy, long and set with small balls on it, starting from small and getting much larger. “B-... Beads, just call them that.” When Bill raised an eyebrow to the name, Dipper gulped. “S-some people call them... an-... anal beads--  _Jesus!_ Why are you bringing these things here?! I’m n-not using that...!”

“Hmm...” Bill twisted the beads in his hand for a moment, before placing it next to the small bullet vibrator. Dipper had to slowly sit himself back onto his elbows to watch Bill work, digging through the toys and showing them off. Dipper... answered, bitterly, as well as he could. Luckily, Bill didn’t have anything too weird in the mix. Really just a strange and colorful mix of a few different toys. Vibrators, dildos, a small rubber ring that Dipper actually  _wasn’t_  sure what it should be used for. Sizes and textures...

“This is... quite the collection.” Dipper managed to finally say, watching as the demon slowly sorted and placed some of the items back in the box. It was... weird to watch him. Like some child organizing his toys, face curious and calm. “Where did you... get them?”

“They are unused, if that is your question, Pine Tree.”

“R-... Right, okay, g-good...” Was it good? Maybe. He felt strange that the idea of them being new made them less... intimidating. If Bill was going to try and use any of these, at least there wouldn’t be any... forgiven substances on them.   

“You’re nervous.”

The words caught him off guard, looking up at the demon with wide eyes. Bill... never paid attention to his emotions, his moods. He never played nice, or soft, or listened to him, or gave slow foreplay before bringing out  _toys_. “How do you...? even...? Why are you even acting like this... It’s weird. Stop it.”

Bill gave a laugh, digging in the box and taking out two items and placing them where Dipper couldn’t see them. Yet. “You’re easy to read, kid. Not that hard, you’ve been stuttering since I opened the box. So fine, we will use the more simple ones. How about that?”

Dipper just stared up at him, speechless. Surprised those words even came out of Bill’s mouth, let alone towards  _him_. “What are-... You...” A quick shake to his head, gathering words. “What the hell are you playing at? You-- You should be...! Getting the biggest meanest looking thing out of that box, and f-forcing me or something...!”

“ _Well_ ,” Bill was quick to throw his hand into the box, digging around in the mess of toys.

It made Dipper sit up more, waving his hands quickly, “--No, no no! No, I didn’t mean...! Don’t you  _dare_...!”

Bill’s hand came out of the box empty handed, the demon snickering joyfully at Dipper’s reaction. “Boy, you sure are sensitive. Look, kid...” The hand that was once digging moved to take Dipper’s chin as Bill leaned close, speaking low enough to get the chills running up Dipper’s back once again. “I am trying something out. I’m trying to be...” Bill looked away as his other hand waved around in the air a little. “ _Charitable_ , you could say. And you’re making me feel underappreciated here.”

Dipper was caught off guard as the hand on his chin suddenly pushed on his cheek, forcing him back to laying down, cheek to the bed sheets as Bill pinned him by his face. It got him to gasp, but hips to arch upwards instinctively.  _This_  was the type of play that Dipper had grown used to.

“I learned something, the other day! When I did you that little favor.” Bill’s hand stayed on the side of Dipper’s face, keeping his head pinned down, while is free one gently ghosted down the frame of the dress. “You make nice sounds, Pine Tree. I mean, you make fun ones anyway, all through ought the day. And, normally, I am used to the more...  _loud_  ones. But,” he paused as his hand began to press up the skirt of the dress, and Dipper’s hips shuffled,  _knowing_  that Bill saw the panties now. Pink. Lace. God, there was even  _bows_. Humiliating. But Bill didn’t seem fazed at all, fingers running across the tenting form in the sheer fabric. “You showed me softer ones. Begging. Whimpering. I want more of those. I want to know what others you have hiding in there.”

The entire time, Dipper was trying to keep his mind in the right place. The pinning was... the strange sort of sexy, something he was ashamed to say turned him on. Bill’s lower, rougher voice was something he’d  _never_  admit to melting to. But the touches... slow, soft, sweet. Throwing his mind off as he tried to arch into them, already beginning to give small mewls at the brushes.

Bill’s hand finally left Dipper’s face, but he didn’t move from the spot, only letting his neck move so that he could watch as Bill picked up the two items he had put down before. One was the small oval vibrator on the cord, the first one he was showed... the other was a different one, longer, one that was... actually made for insertion. Another vibrator, at least he guessed, judging by the small buttons that seemed to be on the bottom of the toy.

“These two,” Bill started, showing them off a little. “They shake.”

“V-... Vibrate, yes. Or shake, I guess...”

“ _Right_ , right.” Bill nodded to Dipper, or perhaps just himself, holding both in one hand as the other pressed the dress up enough to show Dipper’s bellybutton. “Just these two, then. For now.”

“For... now.”

“For now.”

Dipper gulped, eyes glancing to the box. ‘For now’. Meaning in the future, Bill would be introducing a lot more to these random visits. It was so much easier when Bill would just pop up, act curious about the human body and reproduction needs, get his answers, end in... normally pretty rough sex, and then the demon would leave.

The sound of one of the vibrators turning on brought Dipper back (once again) from his thoughts. Eyes moved back to watch the small corded vibrator tremor in Bill’s fingers. He seemed... amused by it, rolling it through his gloved fingers, free hand taking Dipper’s thigh and tugging his hips closer to his own. “Weird things that you humans think up. Just to ‘get off’.”

Dipper didn’t answer, only watched, the gloved hand now moving closer, centimeters away from his groin, making Dipper’s stomach begin to clench in anticipation. He had never...  _ever_  experimented with things like this. Didn’t even know how to get his hands on one (ordering offline was scary when you lived with a sister who got randomly snoopy at random times). But in that moment, he was wanting it, actually curious and wondering--

Okay, it felt good. Bill had pressed it right against the panties, pushing it right against the tip of his length, even running it downwards. It was... weird, in a way, not super stimulating exactly, but damn was it a  _wake up_  if he ever felt one. The sensation was only growing the harder Bill pressed, even more so when he focused on all those perfectly sensitive parts. It wasn’t long before Dipper was arching his back and hips, eyes closing, actually...  _enjoying_  himself.

Eventually, the panties were being tugged down, and the vibrations were only made more intense, actually against skin now. He wanted Bill to just _wrap_  his hand around his dick, hell, even with that silly little vibrator inside his palm. Whimpers were leaving him, and he knew that was what Bill wanted. But he didn’t even care. It actually felt  _good_.

Bill began to shuffle then, placing the small vibrator right under his length’s head, and actually beginning to wrap the cord around his cock and the toy, as if trying to... secure it there.

“I-- I don’t...! Think th-that’s exactly.. s-safe...”

“Oh well.” Bill was already moving on, letting go of his length and letting it lay against Dipper’s belly, vibrator still happily trek onwards, stationed in place, for now. Gloved hands slid down thighs, moving them, positioning them. Dipper knew exactly what was next, preparing himself the best he could, both mentally and physically. He was still... worried, about the little vibrator, wondering if something like that could cut off circulation. But he’s seen... weirder things online. It should be... okay.

A high pitched sigh left Dipper as he felt the fingers. Already wet... with what? It could have been anything, lube, spit, he wasn’t exactly paying full attention to Bill’s hands with the constant vibrations going on now. But the fingers moved slowly, expertly by now, knowing the ways to prepare and stretch. Added to the toy, Dipper could barely handle his noises now. Small whines had turned into shaky moans, hands gripping at the bed sheets as he tried not to let his hips press down on the damned fingers.

They were removed, though, not soon after they even began. What replaced them was... strange. It got a small whimper to leave his mouth... it was weird to say that he could recognize that it was a texture he wasn’t used to. Smooth, not skin, not a, well... Not a dick, that was for sure. And he could  _feel_  it being pressed right at that spot inside him. A spot that Bill barely had to brush to get Dipper fully calling out to him. But with the knowledge of what was to come, knowing that it was about to start shaking, just like the small one still going on his length...

It felt like electricity, when Bill actually started it up. Not literal, of course, but Dipper called out loudly, body shaking almost uncontrollably as he felt that place being vibrated and grinded against. Bill was quick to start some sort of pace, slow, rubbing upwards to continuously find and torture that spot.

Slow. Agonizing. Everything wonderful enough to begin to get Dipper to that edge, but not enough to let him fly over it. His hips began to rock downwards, wanting the toy to actually go at a better speed, to actually be  _rough_  instead of soft and careful. His moans turned into full blown whimpers, body shifting and squirming, hands tangling into the blanket in effort not to throw them down and trying to take manners into his own hands.

And Bill kept it up. Kept it up until Dipper felt he was near tears, before the toy was finally removed. It left Dipper feeling oddly empty, the small ghosting feelings of the vibrations still alive in his nerves, and he knew, he  _knew_ , what would hopefully come next.

And for once, the hopes were answered, in the sounds of Bill’s own clothing being shuffled around. Only the parts that mattered, of course. Belt. Pants. Moved just enough to let out the item that Dipper could feel pressing against him now. He also felt Bill’s hand move upwards, fingers taking his jaw and a gloved thumb entering his mouth as his chin was tilted to look up at the demon. He didn’t even bite - he didn’t have half the mind to try something like that right now.

“You know, Pine Tree. Come to think of it...” His free hand moved to press at the small vibrator, still going off  and practically tied to Dipper’s length, making the boy give a low cry around Bill’s thumb. “I don’t think you’ve ever, actually,  _begged_  for me.”

And there it was. Just like Dipper knew it’d happen. And, just like he predicted, he was too far into it to feel too much pride to prevent himself from doing so. Because he wanted it. All according to Bill’s plan, and he didn’t even give a shit about that right then.

Bill’s thumb left Dipper’s mouth to run through his curly hair, grabbing some of the locks and holding them back, making the boy arch his neck and give out a small moan. “Well? How about you tell me  _exactly_ what you want, Pine Tree.”

Dipper only gave out a small groan, fearing this part, not actually wanting to beg like  _that_. He’d give a please, he’d even say Bill’s name if he wanted it so much. But what he really didn’t want to do was verbally say what he wanted. He tried to lift his hips, feeling Bill’s length press against him again, hoping that was enough.

But, of course, it wasn’t, and Bill’s hand only tightened in Dipper’s hair.

“Try again, kid.”

Dipper grunted through gritted teeth now, only opening his mouth to give out a series of small pants. He wouldn’t... He didn’t want to say stuff like that. Embarrassing things that’d come to haunt him later. “Please...”

“Please what. You’re going to have to guide me here. You know how new I am at this stuff.”

A groan now, legs trying to wrap around the demon’s waist. “You’re not new to it anymore...!”

“Not what I’m looking to hear, kid.” Bill’s free hand was pinning Dipper’s hips now, keeping them low to the bed, the vibrator loosening and beginning to fall, not even providing the sweet vibrations that Dipper was actually becoming used to.

“F-fuck--“

“Yes?”

“nn-...” It was a curse, not a request, but Bill was taking it just as much. He was being roped in quickly, and he wanted  _something_. The sweet vibrations to come back, or fuck, he really,  _really_ , wanted Bill to just do as he normally did. Get inside. Fuck him. Go fast and don’t hold back.

He tried to mumble it, but it only got Bill smirking and snickering more. Dipper knew it wouldn’t have been enough. It would never be enough. And if this was a normal, average human being, maybe Dipper could have held out long enough that they’d give up and go forward anyway.

But there was no point in trying to out wait a demon.

“... in me.” It was silent, but he could  _feel_  Bill’s grin.

“Do what inside you?”

Dipper groaned loudly again, now moving his hands up to cover his face entirely. “Just...! F-... fuck me- Jesus Christ, is it that hard...?” Muffled through his hands, but audible enough, it better have been audible enough. He didn’t want to have to repeat  _that_  twice...!

Luckily, it seemed to be just enough, as Dipper’s hands flew from his face as a loud gasp erupted from him. Right there, right then, not even bothering to press slowly or let him adjust. All of him, to the hilt, to the point that Dipper could feel Bill’s hips flesh against his. He knew that Bill was smirking, snickering, happy that he had won and possibly going to be reminding Dipper of this moment for months.

But he didn’t care. He didn’t care because Bill was already beginning a pace, a fast rhythm that completely skipped the slow and sweet one. It was, oddly enough, exactly what Dipper wanted in that moment, Bill’s hand  still stuck in his hair, pulling, pinning him there to the bed, his hips now free to move up and against the slamming force against it.

Things made even more unbelievable when Bill’s hand took his length, doing just as he wanted before, small vibrator in palm, attempting to really pump him while pressing it close. Not exactly perfect, in fact a little clumsy feeling, but god was it  _good_  in that moment. And somehow, in some way, Bill being clumsy over something was just adding some sort of charm to the entire thing.

Of course, the beginnings of rough play outweighed the charm quickly enough. Dipper figured Bill couldn’t stay sweet and soft for too long, tilting his neck to the side as teeth began to graze the skin there. He didn’t object, it wasn’t the first time Bill had left hickies and bites all across his skin. Dipper was just fortunate enough to be able to blame it on monster fights out in the forest. And the bites were just adding all the more layers to everything Dipper was feeling. The constant motion of Bill’s hips, the hand (still clumsy, but still working somehow perfectly) on his length. A hand in his hair, still tugging, little bits of pain, accompanied by the biting at his neck which  _did_  hurt, but his body wasn’t even recognizing that at the moment.

He was making  _noise,_  a lot of it. Bill’s snickers only showed how much the demon was enjoying them, how much he enjoyed drinking them in, causing them. Dipper was just happy that no one was home. No one was there to hear his (annoyingly high pitched) noises, or the sounds of the bed moving, or the sheets shuffling, or  _any_  of that stuff.

Everything was good, every bit of pain was feeling wonderful, and everything was building up until Dipper finally felt his release, hands clutching at Bill’s shoulders, wanting so much for them to be rid of clothes so that he could make marks instead of just tugging at the man’s suit. Dipper knew he was moaning loudly, too, but they all meshed together in his mind as Bill continued to press forward, rapidly.

And it was Dipper’s favorite moment. Because in his afterglow, in the calm he was beginning to feel as he held on tightly to Bill’s body as he continued to move, he could actually  _hear_  him as well. The demon never made much noise, which was amazing when you compared it to how obnoxiously loud he could be. But during these final moments, teeth still grazing skin, body close to his, Dipper could hear the small grunts and moans as Bill got close as well. And it proved, somehow, that even Bill got some actual personal enjoyment out of this. Enjoyment that  _wasn’t_  just teasing Dipper or making him beg.

Another moan left Dipper as he felt Bill actually release inside him, closing his eyes with knitted eyebrows. Always a strange feeling, though definitely not a  _bad_  one either. Actually sort of intimate, in ways that Bill would probably never reciprocate. For a few moments, Bill stayed, face nuzzled into Dipper’s neck, silent, not moving at all. Once again, a thing that Dipper was surprised to even see happening. This was maybe the closest he’d ever get to Bill trying to cuddle, and he actually... wanted to wrap his arms around the demon. Make him stay. He always left right afterwards, so maybe this time...

It was a stupid thing to think. Especially since seconds later, Bill was moving upwards, exiting Dipper and nonchalantly tossing the used toys back into the box - switched off, of course.

Dipper gave a small, but amused, groan. “You have to... clean those, you know...”

“Do I.” Not a question at all. Dipper knew he’d be doing any cleaning in the future.

He began to sit up, feeling... full. Sort of gross. He wanted a shower, but he didn’t have the energy to even try right then. Instead he just slowly moved himself, beside Bill, allowing himself to fall onto the pillows of his bed. It was... comfy. He felt comfy. The only thing that didn’t feel comfy was the fact that he was still in that damned dress.

“Can I take this off now?”

“You haven’t passed out yet, have you.”

Dipper didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or gripe at the comment, watching as Bill stood up from the bed, fixing his clothes, his hair, placing the box on the ground. For once, Dipper felt strange, not wanting to see him just walk away all of a sudden, or even just fade into nothingness or shadows.

“So I can... take it of--” words broken off by watching Bill suddenly take the edges of the blanket, throwing it over Dipper’s shoulders. Not exactly the most caring of tuck-ins he received, but still a... tuck-in, all the same. He stared at Bill, and Bill actually stared back, confused, hands rising upwards in a bit of confusion.

“What...?”

“What are you... even  _doing?_ ”

The demon blinked slowly, standing straight as he tilted his head. “Mammals, well,  _humans_ mostly, need to stay warm, right? Your immune systems go haywire under extreme temperatures.”

Bill’s face stayed in that slightly confused state as Dipper stared at him, totally dazed at what he was seeing. More weird than the foreplay, or the soft touches. Bill actually caring about his wellbeing was more than just weird, it was downright creepy.

“Alright... I guess? Yeah uh. Thanks...”

“You’re welcome!” The fact that he accepted the thanks with such a cocky voice made Dipper a lot less concerned.

Bill just liked being the center of attention, even if the attention was the focus of appreciation. Odds were, Bill didn’t care much about Dipper’s actual health levels. He just wanted praise.

Dipper let out a long sigh, his head falling into his pillow as he closed his eyes. “So. The dress. I can take it off first thing in the morning.”

“Mmhmm, Yepp.”

“You won’t let me do it sooner.”

“We can play around with punishments again, if that’s something you’re up to doing. Buuut, you look pretty tuckered out there, Pine Tree. You best get some sleep, and some good dreams, too.”

Dipper felt the bed move, eyes opening to see Bill sitting beside him, back pressed against the headboard. He was grinning down at him, a smirk that Dipper wasn’t sure how to read for once. It was either very playful, or malicious. He couldn’t tell.

“Don’t come into my dreams tonight, please.”

The demon snickered, “I have other things to do tonight, kid. I’ve tagged around here long enough for one visit.”

Dipper gave a small scoff, beginning to nuzzle more into his pillow. “So you won’t be here when I wake up.”

“Nope.”

There was something in the way he said it. Something that irked Dipper for reasons he hated. Reasons that basically said to him that he wanted Bill to  _stay_ , and that was...  _insane._  Stupid. He wanted the demon out of his house, right? That way he could take off this dress, hide those... toys, clean himself up...

“Good,” he said, despite a very misplaced (very unwanted, very stupid) lump in his throat. “You can go ahead and leave now then.”

Another smirk, “Sounds like you want me gone, Pine Tree.”

“I do.” Dipper was trying to glare, hoping it was working, needing it to work, but knowing that with the way that Bill was smiling, there was no way the demon couldn’t read his mind. Even without the ability to do so.

“ _Well_  then,” he hummed out, bringing his legs up to sit comfortably on the bed. “I’ll just stay until you fall asleep, then. I at _least_  owe you that, right?”

The lump was only growing. Some form of hatred, a voice in his head telling him how much he hated this man, despised him, and yet somehow actually  _liked_  the way he knew how to press his buttons in all the right ways, and then still do the things that made him... happy. Actually happy. _Strangely_  happy.

Happy enough to throw Bill a mean glare, taking the covers and quickly turning his back to him. “Whatever, I guess. If it makes you happy, weirdo...” Dipper could hear Bill’s snicker, but still felt his presence on the bed. He actually wasn’t leaving. He was staying there, even it was just to ‘stay until he fell asleep’, Bill wasn’t leaving.

For once, it was oddly calming. Calming and giving an actual sense of being contented and relaxed.

Even if he was still in the damned dress.

**Author's Note:**

> The art used in this fic is art of my own, which you can find here if you wish: [Link!](http://jinngersnap.tumblr.com/post/100789986189/theres-a-reason-for-this-i-swear-it)


End file.
